The Dark Side of the Moon
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: A serious attempt at a story.
1. Chapter 1

After Hyper Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog crash-land in the moon, they awaken to find the moon has been taken over by a mysterious being called Chaos. Chaos demands Sonic's soul in exchange for his freedom. Sonic's friends fight to free him, but are overwhelmed. Chaos finally takes control of the moon and absorbs the three Sonic the Hedgehogs, and turns them into Dark Gaia. Chaos then orders the other villains to gather all the Chaos Emeralds in the world and to seal away the four humans and Sonic.

Sonic the Hedgehog (Blue) is taken to the Chaos Vortex, the only place where Chaos does not exist. Sonic, with the help of the Chaos Emeralds, tries to stop the chaos that is threatening the Earth, and in the process meets up with the characters of the game that came before the Chaos Emerald story: Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna's sister; Amy Rose, the first girl Knuckles met, whose power he has learned to harness; Tails, who came in second in the Echidna Tournament, and later helps him save the world from Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

A note to those of you wondering how the story goes on a character-by-character basis:

The story is about the day Sonic becomes Shadow

Sonic does some pretty interesting things. The other Sonic is kind of lost.

Shadow and Sonic work out. That's about it for the story

Shadow takes out Tails

Sonic and Tails talk

Tails goes back to his own life.

This is what happened to Hyper Knuckles

Tails turns into Shadow

This is what happened to Turbo Tails

This is what happened to Hyper Sonic

And that's it.

This is what happened to Shadow

This is what happened to Sonic

This is what happened to Turbo Tails


	3. Chapter 3

Takes me back to when I first played the Game Gear. I don't recall how the story went, but it was probably similar to the "Lost City" ending of Sonic Adventure.

Hyper Sonic was pretty much a clone of Sonic. He had the same power (the Tails' ring) and he could jump higher, as well as a special move (inhaling fireballs). He had the power to change colors.

He was probably the most useless, so I don't think he had a name.

He could only change his colors at night, but he could change the color of other objects. I think he did something that caused a blackout, or he could cause objects to change colors if he touched them.

Hyper Knuckles was a toy that came with the Sega Genesis console that allowed you to control a pair of hands in a 3D world and perform acrobatic maneuvers. It was a fun game, but the motion control feature was a little glitchy. It was fixed in a future version of Sonic the Hedgehog, which was also a Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) game.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother/Grandmother has everything to do. She's extremely beautiful. Very intelligent. The perfect mother.

But all the world sees is a parasite. A stranger that steals her form to take the form of a man so she can eat him. "I can't," she screams.

Each day, Mother/Grandmother looks at her reflection in the mirror. Never sees a woman who looks like her. Every day, the shattered angel/lovelorn/golden mother warms her breast, hoping to see something that was her once again. The vampire at her side allways takes the reflection as proof she's still alive, making her despairing. From her mirror, the angel asks her if she's sure.

Read, summarize, and illustrate with lists of the true themes of each story!


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's Super Spaghetti Factory

4-30-16 Killa Kars80

'Soup just got so good, you can even get the public noodles in convenience stores with a coupon'

Lets start from the start. 6 months ago, Shadow was being bullied. He had a gang of 8 bullies and would always play football with them or in a big dunk tank. It had been a long time since they bullied him before it had gotten bad enough that he would talk to me. These bullies would tag all of the main attractions in the skate park such as sled drags, ball games, fire slides, and even cartwheels. I still remember these dates as I came in with my dad and my older brother was in school at the time. This was some of the first summer fieldwork that went into our field measurements.

We set out in our tarp, dressing to be as "casual" as possible, as we have learned to avoid any confrontation with MMS. We never used sunscreen; as with all the food we collect, sunscreen would have wiped off with a wet towel.

We arrived at the two posts that would eventually be our starting point. There were no other data being collected. We took lots of photos and videos, but we had not planned our stratigraphic location or climate parameters.


End file.
